


OS-Cops

by ALifeToRepeat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cop Zayn Malik, Cops, Dry Sex, Liam housewife, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeToRepeat/pseuds/ALifeToRepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Te Amo Zayn, tenia tanto miedo que uno de tus compañeros llegara esta noche y me dijera que habias sido tu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OS-Cops

Con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz abrió la puerta.

Cuidadosamente esquivo la tablas del suelo que sabia rechinaban bajo el peso del pie.

Colgó el abrigo, se quitó los zapatos y dejo la mochila de gimnasio junto a la puerta, mañana habría tiempo para recoger.

Se giró para asegurarse que había puesto seguro a la puerta, entonces unos brazos rodearon su cintura y un aliento cálido le erizo la piel de la nuca.

-lo siento -no hubo respuesta.  
-estoy bien te lo prometo, no me hicieron daño.  
-lo importante es que estas aquí, vivo, conmigo.  
-lo siento.  
-sabes que jamás te voy a perdónar si dejas que te hagan daño o no vuelves a casa un día.  
-vayamos a la sala, estoy cansado.  
Camino con el abrazado a su cintura, una vez que entraron en la habitación se giró y pudo verlo con la luz blanca de la televisión.

Había llorado, se había asustado, apenas había dormido.

Aquel hombre que le había demostrado su amor de las maneras más dulces posibles,   
Su compañía que de había vuelto en todo lo que necesitaba para vivir: aire, agua, comida, luz, noche, motivos y metas.

De súbito, mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos castaños, fue lanzado al gran sofá, y se acostó sobre el, lo beso con el hambre que te da la posibilidad de perder al ser amado.

Y se lo debía, asi que se dejo amar.

Los labios, las mejillas, la frente, los ojos, la barbilla, detrás de los oídos, el cuello, la camisa desapareció rápidamente para darle más espacio a sus labios para besar, el pecho, los pezones, la clavícula, las costillas, las axilas, el ombligo, los pequeños cuadritos de musculosa sobre el estómago, la deliciosa linea V que se perdía debajo del short.

-Te amo -se descubrió gritando en la oscuridad, la sensación de esas dos simples palabras le hacían aflorar una inmensa felicidad y ganas de llorar.

-Te amo -le repitió, y no le importó que no hubiera respuesta, se lo decía de muchas otras maneras.

-estas listo para joderme? Le pregunto y lo confundió un poco.

Sus manos buscaron dentro de su short para verificar que estuviera lo suficientemente duro, y por dios que lo estaba, nadie podría no estarlo después de ese tipo de besos.

Su short fue bajado hasta la mitad de los muslos, lo suficiente para liberar su erección, un segundo inmediatamente despues se hundía en el, sin lubricación ni preparación, estaba seguro que era más doloroso que placentero para cualquiera de los dos.

-que diablos crees que haces, te estas haciendo daño y a mi tam... No pudo seguir por que lo abofeteo.  
-cierra la maldita boca y comienza a joderme, quiero que me llenes de tí.

Esas palabras fueron como mechas que se encienden, como una presa que se rompe, su mente se fue a la deriva y comenzó a joder duro al hombre que amaba.

Se olvidó por completo de todo, de su compañero de patrulla que había sido asesinado esa misma noche, en lo difícil que sería adaptarse a un nuevo compañero, en lo cansado que estaba, se olvidó de todo el dolor y se concentró en la pequeña pizca de placer que sentía.

-Te amo Zayn- sus caderas tartamudearon y se corrió desordenado dentro de aquel agujero seco, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-eso fue alucinante, dijo con la voz de sedoda.  
-fue?  
-es que no lo disfrutaste? por que parecía que si.  
\- yo no he terminado.

Esta vez fue el turno de Zayn de lanzarlo contra el sofa, Sin dejar que su pene se volviera flacido y se saliera de aquel calido agujero, abrio en alto sus piernas y lo volvio a joder con toda la violencia y brutalidad de la que era capaz.

Los mudos gemidos, el sudor, el olor a sexo y semen, eran casi insoportable, tampoc esra vez iba durar mucho.

Pero sin duda esta vez era mas placentero, su semen servia de lubricante y se deslizaba con suavidad dentro y afuera de el y era hermoso.

Zayn pudo ver como lo transportaba al borde del orgasmo anal, sus piernas convulsionaban descontroldas y las paredes anales colapsaron sobre su pene.

Los embistio mas duro y busco el angulo que lo hiciera perder el control.

-Zayn... -era la señal  
-si Liam? Quieres que pare?  
-no te atrevas, oh!!!

*te encontre* le susurro Zayn a la prostata.

Vio los ojos de Liam dar vuelta dentro de sus parpados y lo vio correrse sobre si mismo, largas y gruesas lineas de semen iban desde su ombligo, por su pecho y hasta el cuello.

Zayn se doblo sobre si mismo y comenzo a lamer el semen del pecho de Liam, tranquilizandolo a la vez.

-Te Amo Zayn, tenia tanto miedo que uno de tus compañeros llegara esta noche y me dijera que habias sido tu.

-Callate Liam aun no he terminado -Liam le sonrio, la tristeza se le habia ido del rostro.

Esta vez lo hizo lentamente y con suavidad, deslizandose con d)elicadeza dentro y fuera Liam, los dos estaban sensibles lo que lo hacia todo mejor, mas intenso.

Cada vez que llegaba al fondo los ojos de Liam amenzaban con cerrarse, un suspiro brotaba de sus labios y entonces Zayn lo besaba.

-me duele -le dijo Liam.  
-un poco mas amor, solo un poquito.  
-me duele mucho.  
-correte con migo, los dos al mismo tiempo, puedes hacer eso por mi.

Los ojos de Liam estaban abnegados de lagrimas, y se mordia el labio, ese gesto volvia loco a Zayn, cada vez que veia aquella suplica en su ojos gigantescos, solo vivia para salvarlo y protegerlo de todo aquello que le pudiera hacer daño.

Pero no podia salvarlo de el, no podia detenerse, el dolor en cada gesto de Liam lo hacia amarlo mas.

Y a veces eso sucedia, no es que Zayn fuera enorme, pero cuando no habia la debida preparacion Liam aufra de mucho dolor.

-por ti -dijo Liam mientras levantaba mas las caderas para encontrarse con Zayn a mitad de camino, y rompia a llorar, Zayn lloraba con el y en media de las lagrims y el dolor Liam se corria de nuevo sobre au propio pecho, y Zayn dentro del culo de Liam una vez mas.

Liam estaba tan roto que habia terminado por infectar a Zayn con su tristeza y melancolia, y Zayn no pudo evitar querer salvar a Liam la primera vez que lo vio entre la mugre y pudredumbre.


End file.
